tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Theo
Theo was an old friend and advisor of King Samiel Locken. When Samiel and his wife, Queen Fara Locken, perished in an ambush, Theo was entrusted with keeping Princess Shyla Locken safe. Theo fulfilled this promise and tutored Shyla until she turned 18. When he noticed how she yearned to see the outside world, he supported her decision and suggested that she should leave the palace in Lutherin to experience the world and learn more about her subjects so that she could become a just Queen for Libaterra. After Shyla had left, Theo died peacefully in his sleep, having given Shyla every bit of advice he could. Biography Early Years Theo was a servant who befriended Samiel Locken in their youths. When Samiel became the King of Libaterra and the head of House of Locken, he appointed Theo as one of his closest advisors. Years passed, and Samiel's wife Fara Locken eventually gave birth to their daughter Shyla Locken who would become the future Queen of Libaterra. Theo accompanied the royal family to their summer estate in Reign annually. When the entourage was returning from one such trip in 1000 AE, they were ambushed by bandits in the forest. The Lockens and their bodyguards fought fiercely against the attackers but ultimately they were injured fatally although they took many attackers with them to the grave. When Samiel and Fara were in their death throes, they called out for Theo who had survived the ambush and entrusted the infant Shyla to him. Samiel told Theo to take care of Shyla, and Theo promised to fulfill his king's and friend's last wish to the best of his ability. Theo left the King and Queen to die in each other's arms and took Shyla back to safety within the walls of Lutherin. Although Theo had survived the ambush, he too had received injuries and would remain crippled for the rest of his days. Distreyd Era Theo kept his promise and tutored Shyla throughout her childhood and teen years. By the time Shyla had turned 18, Libaterra was in the middle of a civil war between the Locken Loyalists and the Rebels. Young Shyla had lived a sheltered life and often snuck to the libary where she read several books, one of which included Theo's memoirs which depicted the last moments of Shyla's parents. Theo noticed how annoyed the young Queen had become at the palace life and realized that perhaps it had not been a good idea to keep her sheltered all her years because that act had ended up isolating her from her subjects and the land itself. Theo discussed this issue with Shyla, explaining that it was finally time for her to explore the world so that she would live life to its fullest instead of being forced to hide in the shadows for the rest of her days. Although Shyla was confused by her mentor's words at first, she soon realized he was being serious and that he understood what her heart desired. Theo instructed the Queen to go inform her governors of her plans and sent her off. Death As Shyla hurried to get ready for her journey, Theo smiled, closed his eyes and died happily, certain that Shyla's experiences in the world would change Libaterra for the better. Aliases and Nicknames ; Theo : What he was called. Appearance In his later years he had grey hair, a crippled leg and a hunched back. He was dressed in the traditional colours of the royalists which included blue and white. Personality and Traits Kind, calm and observant. Powers and Abilities He was a learned individual and knew many stories. He was also well versed in politics. Relationships Fara Locken Theo cared for Fara as his queen and did anything he could to fulfill her wishes. Samiel Locken Despite having a master-servant relationship, Samiel and Theo were also close friends, which is why Samiel could entrust Shyla to Theo's care, knowing he would take her to safety. Theo dedicated the rest of his life making sure Samiel's last wish would be fulfilled. Shyla Locken Theo tutored Shyla, and the two grew so close that they could pretty much figure out what the other one was thinking without saying a word. It was eventually Theo's decision to convince Shyla to explore the outside world, and Shyla would remember Theo's teachings during her adventures in the countryside. See also *House of Locken Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Locken Loyalists Category:Third Age